


Enjoy the silence

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, dan is the loudest motherfucker and you can't tell me otherwise, day 11: gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Having sex in a house share is ill advised at the best of times, but when the person you're having sex with is by far the most vocal person you've ever slept with...well, Kyle's pretty sure it's an evictable offense.





	Enjoy the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 day 11: gags

Having sex in a house share is ill advised at the best of times, but when the person you're having sex with is by far the most vocal person you've ever slept with...well, Kyle's pretty sure it's an evictable offense.

So when he's pressing Dan down into the mattress and shoving in, and Dan moans like a fucking pornstar and Kyle slaps a hand over his mouth to shut him the fuck up he doesn't get the reaction he had expected.

Dan's face goes slack, and he blushes furiously, eyes closing in pleasure. And Kyle goes "you kinky fucker."

They talk about it later, and Dan gets adorably flustered and uncomfortable.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, baby."

Dan squirms. "Didn't realise it was a thing, to be honest."

Next time, Kyle substitutes his hand with a balled up bandana. Dan comes faster than he has ever come before. After that, Kyle uses Dan's belt. The leather is soft and worn and looks incredible jammed between his teeth.

Then, when it's Dan's birthday, Kyle presses a parcel into Dan's hands. "You have to open this in private," he says.

Later, he gets a picture of Dan wearing nothing but a gag. The bright pink ball between his lips, and his eyes half lidded.

'Happy birthday to me', it says. And Kyle almost chokes.


End file.
